


A Future Star

by WhisperedWords12



Series: a/b/o universe [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boston Bruins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dallas Stars, Dynamic Fluid!Jamie, Implied Jamie Benn/Jordie Benn, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NHL All-Star Game, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Tyler, Purring Omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's heat kicks in way too early at the 2012 All Star Weekend. Thankful his roommate Jamie is there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the GIF of Tyler Seguin and Jaime Benn sitting next to each other on the bench at the 2012 All Star Skills Competition in Ottawa.

Tyler knew he wasn’t going to be rooming with any of his teammates. The hotel rooms they were using were for two and Chara and Thomas would definitely be rooming together. He let himself be directed to his room, idly looking up the name he was given as his roommate on his phone. He knew Jamie Benn was a young alpha playing for the Dallas Stars, putting up good stats for his team, but that was about it. 

As he heard it, sorting out rooming for the All Star Game was notoriously tricky. They usually opted for putting teammates together, and when they couldn’t do that, like dynamics. But even that caused problems, as occasionally you heard of two alphas together in the same room causing aggression. Betas were usually good picks for rooming with alphas, and omegas usually roomed with other omegas.

Tyler was surprised that they’d put him with an alpha, but as he walked through the hotel, shaking hands with other players, greeting old friends, he found that there were very few omegas invited this year.

It took him a good hour to get to his room, after meeting with the necessary people, finding his baggage and getting his pass, and he was surprised to see that he was the first to arrive. He hesitated before choosing the bed by the window. His omega instincts wanting him to wait for Jamie to decide where he wanted to sleep first, but he shook his head and claiming the space. He hadn’t heard of Jamie as being a particularly dominating alpha and if it turned out to be a problem, Tyler was willing to move.

His initial assumption had been right, because as he was hanging his suits, he heard the door open to the room. Jamie introduced himself, they shook hands and he easily made his way over to the available bed.

Tyler let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. In Boston, all of the Alphas were very traditional, strong and enforcing types who dominated the space. For some omegas, it made them weak. In Tyler’s case, it had made him stronger. Though he had trouble holding eye contact when his captain was angry, he was able to meet and hold the gaze of most alphas he met. Some reacted to this with respect, others with resentment towards an omega who didn’t know his place.

Jamie was not a traditional alpha. He asked Tyler how his flight was, pleased that he was rooming with a fellow Canadian, making jokes. Tyler knew he was going to like him.

They went downstairs together, changed out of their travelling clothes and into media suits. After that they branched off, Tyler going with his teammates, and Jamie off to do an interview.

Time flew by and Tyler was ushered from place to place, interviews, meeting fans, shaking hands, and taking pictures. He finally got a break an hour before the draft, heading up to his room to grab some stuff. He found Jamie up there, who offered him an easy smile. “How’d it go down there?”

Tyler laughed, “Just a good old time” he said, shaking his head a bit.

Jamie smiled as he dug around in his bag. He made to pass Tyler to get into the bathroom, but paused. Tyler gave him a questioning look.

“Are you okay?” Jamie asked.

Tyler frowned, “Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie paused, looking embarrassed, then pressed on, “you smell different”.

Tyler quirked an eyebrow at him. He felt great, media with the fans always made him feel a bit of a buzz. That and it was considered rude to smell someone you don’t know really well.

Jamie blushed a bit, probably knowing exactly what he was thinking, then shook his head and shrugged. “Fine, but if you end up vomiting later, don’t come crying to me.”

Tyler laughed and shook it off. They kicked around for a bit, getting ready. Eventually the excitement of the day wore off and Tyler realized that he did feel a little off. Not bad, just a little flushed. He took a couple of Advils just in case, flipping Jamie off with a smile as he received a knowing look, and texted Chara about meeting him downstairs to go to the draft together.

The event went great, Jamie and Tyler ended up on Chara’s team, and they smiled to each other in acknowledgement. Tyler was the subject of some friendly chirping, and it was altogether a good time. Throughout the night, he did feel a little off, but not in a bad way. He though of what Jamie had said as he found himself squished between two alphas, and he wondered if they could smell what Jamie had smelled, but shook it off. The smell of the alphas around him was so thick that there was no way anyone would notice if he smelt a little different.

Afterwards, everyone kind of split off, all going up to their rooms to change, some arranging to meet to go out after for drinks. Tyler felt hot and a little sweaty and had to force himself to focus as his new teammates tried to talk him into going out with them. Tyler nodded, not really hearing it their words, just waiting for an opportunity to get away.

As he made his way out of the room, Chara cut him off, giving him a questioning look.

Tyler just shrugged.

Chara tilted Tyler's chin up gently to inspect him, seeming satisfied as he let go, then felt his forehead and cheeks lightly. Tyler pressed into his hand, seeking the cool feeling against his flushed face.

“Are you okay?” Chara asked.

Tyler nodded, then remembered that Chara preferred verbal responses when he asked questions. “Yes. Maybe. I feel a little off.”

Chara nodded, pulling his hand back. “Stay in tonight, get some rest. Come to me if you need.”

Tyler could hear the command in his voice and nodded. “Alright, thank you.”

Chara nodded, satisfied, and ran his fingers lightly through Tyler’s hair before patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Tyler took a cab back to the hotel, where he found that most of the players had cleared out. Everyone it seemed, but Jamie. Tyler joined him by the elevator.

Jamie bumped shoulders with him. “Hey roomie.” 

Tyler smiled as best as he could, feeling worse by the minute. He tried to think of all the things he had done today and wondered if he had maybe gotten dehydrated in the flurry of activity.

Jamie looked concerned as the elevator reached the lobby. They climbed inside and Jamie pressed the button for their room on one of the higher floors. “You’re not feeling better.” It wasn’t a question.

Tyler shook his head.

Inside the closed elevator, Jamie’s scent was filling up the space and getting into his head. It was strangely attractive and he was no longer flushing with the heat of what he though was an oncoming fever.

Tyler froze, then groaned in embarrassment. He thumped back against the elevator wall.

Jamie cursed and reached out to catch him, pulling him up straight. Suddenly he flinched, probably catching Tyler’s scent in the enclosed space. “Shit, Tyler.” He said, one hand gripping Tyler to keep him steady on his feet, the other reaching up to block his nose.

The damage, however, had already been done. Tyler was breathing hard, pleasure pooling in his stomach. Worst of all, he could smell Jamie’s interest. Tyler reached out and hit the button for the trainer’s floor, hoping to be anywhere but here.

“Tyler, what the fuck is happening, why aren’t you on suppressants?” Jamie said.

Instead of answering, Tyler punched at the trainer’s floor button again. Jamie caught his hand the third time. “It won’t go back down until it gets to our floor, let’s just get off. We'll call someone and sort this out, okay?”

Tyler nodded. Unthinkingly he reached up, pulling Jamie down to buried his face in his neck. Tyler couldn't help it, he was starting to fill out and Jamie smelt fucking good.

Jamie yelped in surprise as Tyler pulled him closer, breathing definitely laboured.

“Ty, listen to me. Tyler.” Jamie's hands dropped to Tyler’s hips to stop an further movement.

Tyler pulled back and groaned in dismay.

“I know bud, but we’re almost at our floor and you’re not in your right mind. Let’s get back to our room, okay?”

Tyler nodded, focusing on Jamie’s lips to try to figure out what he was saying. Jamie just sighed, and as the elevator doors swung open, he helped support Tyler as they made their way to their room. Thankfully the hallway was empty, but even if there was someone there, Tyler wouldn’t have noticed. He was just focuses on how fucking hard he’d gotten and how good Jamie smelt.

They got to the room and Jamie shut the door behind them, locking it. Tyler could smell how turned on he was, how much restraint he was demonstrating in the face of an omega going into heat.

Tyler whimpered as Jamie helped him sit down onto his bed. “What do you need me to do Tyler?”

Tyler rubbed himself once, slowly over his pants, but stopped as he noticed Jamie watching.

Jamie's eyes were growing dark and pants tenting noticeably himself. Fuck, this wasn’t fair.

Tyler shuddered and forced himself to place both of his hands on his bed and gritted his teeth before answering. “I need the small bag in the closet, and a phone to call my trainer.”

“Is that really what you need right now?” Jamie asked.

Tyler laughed, “The alternative is you fuck me senseless into this bed until I’m begging for it.”

Tyler was almost painfully hard, and Jamie shuddered, obviously affected by all the hormones being put off into the room.

“I… I could” Jamie said, his voice small.

Tyler blinked. “What?”

Jamie blushed and looked away, but pushed on, “I—I could do it. I’ve helped people through their heat back at home. I could help you, we wouldn’t have to tell anyone.”

Tyler reached down and adjusted himself in his pants, moaning lightly. Jamie bit his bottom lip gently as he watched. Tyler liked that, liked the way Jamie was looking at him, and he was hard, so fucking hard. It pained him to even think about turning Jamie, a willing alpha who was just as turned on as he was, away.

Before Tyler could answer, Jamie pressed on. “How about I jerk you off. After that your head will be a little clearer, you can give me your answer then. That okay?”

Tyler moaned and nodded enthusiastically. Jamie smiled and leaned down to press their lips together, maybe little roughly. Tyler moaned and opened his mouth to Jamie, melting into the contact, too horny to care how easy he was being. Jamie settled himself on top of him, letting Tyler push up against him a couple of times. Jamie encouraged him quietly as Tyler's breathing got heavy.

Finally Jamie flipped them over and sat up, so that Tyler was straddling his lap.

Tyler planted another open mouth kiss on Jamie, his mouth hot. He was beginning to get impatient, grinding his hips against Jamie’s stomach, admiring how solid he felt. He was on the verge of coming when Jamie stopped him, holding his hips tight. Tyler let out a quiet groan, and Jamie gave him a quick kiss on his jaw in apology.

“Soon Ty,” he whispered, “now turn around and sit on my lap.”

Tyler scrambled to comply, his body burning with need. Jamie smiled and planted quick kisses along his back and up his neck before nipping at Tyler’s earlobe. Tyler moaned and grinded back into Jamie, who let out a moan of his own.

Jamie laughed breathlessly, holding on tight to Tyler’s hips, “You play nice and listen or I’m going to make you wait.” He whispered into Tyler’s ear.

Tyler whimpered and nodded.

Jamie smiled and ran his hand teasing up Tyler’s thigh, letting his fingers ghost up the outline of Tyler’s cock under his pants. Tyler tried to thrust up into his touch to get more friction, but Jamie held him down.

Jamie laughed, “What did I say? Should I make you wait?" 

Tyler whimpered and shook his head.

Jamie made little 'tut'ing sounds. “Answer me Tyler, I need to hear your voice.”

Tyler gasped, “No Jamie, please.”

Tyler could hear the smile in his voice as Jamie spoke, “Please what?”

Tyler whimper, “Please let me come, please.”

Jamie seemed satisfied, because he reached down and undid Tyler’s pants, sliding them off him onto the floor. Next he stripped Tyler of his shirt and everything else, so that Tyler was sitting naked on a very fully dressed Jamie, shaking with need. His ass was dripping with slick, probably onto Jamie’s nice clothing, but if that was the case, Jamie said nothing.

Instead Jamie reached down and grabbed Tyler’s cock and started stroking it. Tyler would have been satisfied with his own fist and a knotting dildo going off of how hard he’d got, but fuck. It turned him on so much that Jamie was taking the time to tease him the way that he liked. He couldn’t remember the last time someone took the time to learn how to make him orgasm the way he wanted to.

Tyler bucked when Jamie’s fingers ghosted over his slit and turned into a begging mess.

Jamie sighed happily and kissed his jaw. “You don’t have to ask permission to come, Ty. This is about you, do what you need to do.”

Tyler’s happy sigh shuddered as he started to meet Jamie’s thrusts with his hips, the rhythm getting faster until finally— _finally_ —Tyler cried out as he came.

“Fuck” Tyler breathed out, panting hard.

Jamie laughed, “How’re you feeling?”

Tyler laughed and then flinched as Jamie slid him from his lap and onto the bed.

“No, stay.” Tyler said as Jamie got up.

Jamie smiled, “I’m just going to grab a facecloth.”

Tyler nodded and inhaled deeply. The room smelt like him and would probably have to be aired out before it’s used by the next guests. Jamie came back with the damp facecloth and washed him up. Tyler shuddered, still sensitive as Jamie wiped him down. That’s when Tyler noticed Jamie was still fully hard. He propped himself up tiredly onto his elbows.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Tyler asked, licking his lips.

Jamie shook his head, “Let’s take care of you first” he said as he finished washing him down.

It was quite between them for a few moments, before Tyler broke it by clearing his throat. Jamie looked up at him expectantly.

“I would… I mean, if you still wanted to, I’d really enjoy—I guess what I’m asking is if you wouldn’t mind—“

Jamie cut him off, “Yes”.

Tyler smiled and pulled Jamie down for a kiss, letting it turn sloppy as he started getting hard again.

Jamie pulled back, “Wait, if there anything I should know? Anything you like?”

Tyler paused, thinking. “Well, if you go into the closet and find my small bag, it has things to help. It usually only lasts a couple of hours.”

Jamie nodded and went to grab the things Tyler had described. “Is there anything…” Tyler paused, not sure if it was proper etiquette to ask the alpha, then continued, “anything I could do for you?”

Jamie smiled and pushed the damp hair back from Tyler’s forehead. “You’re already doing it. You just let me know if at any point you need me to stop, okay? Don’t be shy to ask for things.”

Tyler shivered and tried to remember the last time someone had been so considerate with him.

Throughout the night, Jamie brought him to orgasm him 4 more times, all in different ways. First with his fingers, using only three to leave Tyler writhing on the bed, then by blowing him, then with a knotting dildo and finally with his own thick knot. The whole time, Jamie didn’t come once, waiting until he was bottomed out inside of Tyler to finally reach an orgasm. Tyler shuddered on the bed bellow him, face pressed into the sheets, which were a mess with his come, hands pinned behind his back. Jamie had made him wait again, until he was begging for release, finally crying out when he got it.

Tyler shuddered through his orgasm, before going still under Jamie. The tell-tale signs of his ending heat taking effect. Jamie let go of Tyler's arms and ran his hands admiringly down Tyler’s back. Jamie's fingers passed over a couple of small bruises, making Tyler shiver.

Jamie sighed and tested his knot, making Tyler moan lightly as he moved inside him. Satisfied, he settled down on top of Tyler and adjusting them, so that he was curled up against his back, an arm draped around Tyler’s middle.

Tyler hummed happily, his heat breaking and exhaustion finally settling into his body. Jamie ran a hand through his hair and kissed his shoulder affectionately. “You okay?” he asked.

Tyler nodded sleepily. “We’ll be stuck like this for a little while” he said.

Jamie hummed in agreement. “Were you scheduled to go into heat this week?” he asked gently.

Tyler tensed, suddenly remembering why he had a reason to be embarrassed, and buried his face into the mattress. “No” he moaned, “Jamie, I’m so sorry.”

Jamie ran his hand up and down Tyler’s arm a few times. “It’s fine, not the worst way I could be spending my Friday night.”

Tyler shook his head, “I kept you from going out with the team.”

Jamie snorted, “Don’t be stupid, there’s always tomorrow. The real party is tomorrow," he said, trying to tease a smile out of Tyler. "Try not to go into heat again tomorrow night too, alright?”

Tyler’s face flushed, but he was pleased. His scent finally settled, returning to normal. “I’m so fucking embarrassed” he mumbled into the sheets.

Jamie laughed, “Do you know what happened?”

Tyler shook his head, “I don’t know, my last heat was two weeks ago, it shouldn’t have happened this week. I think it’s all the alphas. I’m never surrounded by so many alphas for this long.”

Jamie hummed in agreement, “That makes sense. Tomorrow we should both go see your trainer, tell him what happened.” 

Tyler nodded and yawned. They fell into silence after that. It wasn't uncomfortable. They said like that until Jamie’s knot went down enough for him to gently pull it out of Tyler, who moaned quietly at the loss.

Jamie got up, making Tyler pout. He sincerely hoped that Jamie was not one of those alphas who left right after to sleep in his own bed. But a few moments later, the bed bowed with Jamie’s weight. He gently rolled Tyler over and handed him a Gatorade from the fridge and helped clean him up. Then he guided Tyler to his clean bed and nestled him up against his chest under the sheets. Tyler practically squirmed with happiness.

“Is there anything else you like to do after a heat?” Jamie asked him softly. 

Tyler opened his mouth to respond, then decided against it and buried his face in Jamie’s chest.

Jamie sighed, “Tyler, just tell me. I promise I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable with it or it’s too much.” 

Tyler flushed. “Could you… if it’s okay with you, could you maybe feed me tomorrow morning? Here?”

Jamie paused. Tyler tensed, waiting for the rejection, but it didn’t come. “I’d love to.” Jamie said, kissing Tyler’s head gently.

That night, the soft sound of Tyler’s purring put them both to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to keep it as cannon as possible, but things were altered in order to fit with the story in my head. So I do apologize to those who are sticklers to details.
> 
> I'm envisioning 4 chapters, one for each day of the All Star Weekend (and maybe a bonus scene?), and hope to post every couple of days or so. I'll do my best to be consistent in when I post, and it's a fairly short story, so it shouldn't take too long. 
> 
> My first story/post on AO3, hi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday marks the annual Skills Competition. It also marks the day Jamie decides to get crabby.

When Tyler woke up, he was alone. Still curled up in Jamie’s bed, someone had tucked him in nicely. After a little investigating, he found that the other side of the bed was still warm, meaning Jamie hadn’t been gone long.

Sure enough, the bathroom door opened and Jamie strolled out wearing only his boxers, hair damp from a shower. He looked over at Tyler, smiling when he saw that he was awake. Jamie leaned over the bed to run a hand through Tyler's hair.

He pulled back with a slight frown, snorting out a laugh.

Tyler frowned, “What?”

Jamie just smiled and shook his head, pulling on pants and a shirt.

Tyler watched him closely through heavy eyes, looking for anything that would suggest that Jamie was unhappy with him, that he regretted helping him the night before.

“You getting up?” Jamie asked.

Tyler shook his head and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. He inhaled deeply. It was Jamie’s pillow, still smelling like the Jamie from last night. When Jamie had ruffled his hair this morning he had smelled of hotel soap. Not only that, but his skin looked a little pink from scrubbing. Definitely regretted helping him last night.

Tyler groaned.

Jamie crossed the room and slapped Tyler hard on the ass. “Let’s go, kid!”

Tyler jumped up, startled, and shot a murderous look at Jamie. The affect was lost on Jamie, who had his back to Tyler to dig around in the closet. Tyler inspected him closely. Relaxed posture, playful attitude. Tyler didn't trust it.

Jamie looked at him innocently. “If you’re in such a bad mood, should we save this for later when you’re less grumpy?” he said, pulling a high barstool out of the closet. Hotels usually had one in each room for feeding between alphas and omegas.

Tyler's mood instantly lifted as Jamie brought the chair over to the window and set it down in the sun.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow at him. “Did you think I’d forget?”

Tyler blushed slightly and looked down. “Maybe not forgot, but changed your mind?”

Jamie snorted. “I promised, didn’t I?” Tyler smiled and sat up properly. “Anything you want to eat specifically?”

Tyler listed off a couple things, including how he liked his coffee and Jamie nodded. “So go have a shower and get dressed. Brush your teeth. When you’re done, I’ll be back, okay?”

Tyler smiled and nodded. Jamie was good to his word, because in the time it took for Tyler go complete all of his tasks, Jamie was back with two plates of food and two coffees.

Tyler settled onto the stool, spreading his knees so Jamie could fit himself into the space there, and swung his feet happily. “This okay?” Tyler asked as Jamie handed him his coffee.

Jamie nodded, his face a little serious. He swapped his coffee for an apple and a knife, and cut off a piece. Jamie's expression made Tyler feel a little apprehensive, but his actions were careful and caring as he fed Tyler the apple piece. Tyler squirmed happily as he chewed his food.

Silence hung over the room as Jamie cut off another piece and offered it to Tyler. He bit it in half and Jamie stuck the bit he was still holding into his own mouth. Tyler smiled at that. They continued to eat that way, off both plates, Tyler biting off anything that he could and let Jamie eat the other half.

When they finished all the food, Jamie gently wiped Tyler's face with a napkin.

“Thank you” Tyler said.

Jamie smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Tyler’s thigh reassuringly. “No problem, Ty.” Despite his words and smile, Tyler could still see the tension in his body.

“Are you okay?” Tyler asked.

Jamie’s smile faltered for a moment and he shook his head in disbelief. “You’re always asking me that. Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that?”

Tyler frowned. “It can be both of our jobs to take care of the other.”

His words made Jamie look at Tyler in silence for a couple moments, his eyes looking older than they had a moment ago. “I guess it can be.” he said finally, “I just feel like maybe I’m not doing this properly? Not taking care of you right.” He said with a half shrug, but it was clear his words held meaning to him.

Tyler shook his head. “Jamie, you were great. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put this on you, I’ve clearly made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t very professional of me.”

Tyler made to slide off the stool but Jamie grabbed his hips, holding him there tightly.

“Tyler,” Jamie sighed, “I’m so sorry, that’s not it at all. It’s just, I… I just, I’m not used to…” he took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh. “I kind of exaggerated last night when I said I helped people all the time. I rarely do this kind of thing. I don’t know the etiquette and I guess that has me feeling…” he paused again. Tyler stayed quiet and waited for him to finish. “I guess that made me feel… inadequate? What kind of…. Alpha… can’t take care of an omega? What does that say about me?”

Tyler smiled and pulled Jamie closer, tilting his face up into Jamie’s neck, inhaling deeply. He scooted forward in his stool, bringing Jamie closer than before, pressing himself up as much as the position allowed. He then rested his head on Jamie’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jamie’s hands stayed fixed on his hips, unmoving.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Jamie was barely breathing. He eventually moved a hand up to rub Tyler’s back, hesitantly at first, then more confidently. After a couple more minutes of silence, Jamie spoke. “Ty?”

Tyler’s answer was a long, drawn out purr from deep in his chest. Jamie shivered at the sound of it and instantly relaxed. The tension that he held in his shoulders loosened and he wrapped Tyler tightly in his arms. Tyler brought his hands up to tangle in the front of Jamie’s shirt, drawing him closer.

Tyler wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, purring loudly against Jamie’s chest. Eventually, it drew out and died down, both of them still standing there, relaxed in each other’s presence. Tyler’s head felt a little foggy, and he realized that he had probably allowed himself to be drawn too far into his headspace, but didn’t find that he cared too much.

Jamie’s eyes were a little dazed as he drew back, and he laughed breathlessly. “I think we’re taking this too far.”

Tyler smiled as Jamie took his elbow, helping him slide from the stool, a little unsteady on his feet. He straightened up and shook himself slightly. “What do you mean?”

Jamie went over to the closet and pulled out his suit for the day. “How am I going to kick your ass in regular season if you keep doing awesome shit like that?”

Tyler laughed and accepted his suit. “Don’t worry, I think I can still manage. Maybe that’s part of my tactic. Draw you in, you think your safe, then I deke you out, score.”

Jamie snorted and shook his head.

They finished getting ready and shared a cab to the arena. From there, they went straight to the trainer’s room, where Tyler sought out his usual trainer. Jamie stayed with him and they explained what had happened. The trainer asked them some questions, chastising Tyler for not coming to him first, but ultimately thanking Jamie and advising them both to keep what had happened between them.

After that, Jamie left to do media so the trainer could look Tyler over and clear him for play. It took about thirty minutes, the trainer had him do a number of short exercises, looked him over before Tyler was allowed redress and sent out into the media scrum.

Tyler always got buzzed hanging out with fans, doing media events, and being around the star athletes from around the league. He kept on looking for Jamie, but every time he caught sight of him, Jamie was either busy, or made himself busy. Tyler sighed after he watched Jamie make eye contact, then quickly look away and head in the other direction, a sinking feeling in his stomach. This had been a huge fucking mistake.

Tyler was zoned out, thinking about his current roommate situation when a familiar looming figure came into his peripherals. Tyler looked up at Chara, who was looking down at him with a searching expression on his face. “Feeling better?” he finally asked.

Tyler offered him a small smile and nodded. Chara continued to look at him searchingly. “I noticed you missed breakfast this morning and was worried.” He leaned down slightly, then paused. “May I?” he asked.

Tyler held his breath but nodded, knowing better than to turn down his captain. Chara leaned down a little more and breathed deeply, frowning. “You smell like Benn,” he said finally. It wasn’t a question.

Tyler’s stomach turned cold. “Yeah, he uh, helped me out last night.”

Chara held his gaze, and Tyler felt the weight of it as Chara assessed what he had said. He nodded slowly. “It’s not my business,” he said, “but I will push if it becomes my business, or our team’s business. Do you understand?”

Tyler lowered his eyes, “Yes Z.”

The use of his nickname softened Chara a bit, and he clapped Tyler on the shoulder. “Lets go get ready for the competition.”

Tyler nodded, relieved, and followed his captain off into the changing room.

Jamie sat across the room, talking with the guys around him. Tyler noticed that they were all alphas and probably wouldn’t want him cutting in to their conversation. Tyler tried to forget about Jamie as he turned to listen to a conversation on his right while he dressed.

On the way out, Thomas patted him on the back with a glove, offering him a crazy grin that got Tyler’s heart rate up and mood improved.

The Skills Competition was always fun to watch, and now Tyler got the chance to be a part of it. He laughed along with his new teammates, talking with the guys, chirping and getting chirped. He got absolutely blown away in the Accuracy Competition, Jamie actually winning it for their team. Tyler was sitting on the bench, probably smelling like disappointment and anxiety when Jamie was forced to slide down next to him. Tyler offered him a nervous smile, which Jamie returned. Jamie slid his glove off and reached for a water bottle, taking a long drink before setting it back down. Before sliding his glove back on, he gave Tyler’s knee a quick squeeze, before settling in to watch the next event. Tyler relaxed a bit.

They ended up losing the Skills Competition, but Tyler didn’t care. By the end of it, he was having a great time. He was hanging out with some of the younger guys on the team and agreed to go out for drinks after.

The club they chose was fairly close to the hotel, members from both teams going. Tyler noticed that it was mostly the younger players, the veterans opting to stay in or do what veterans do when they got together in groups. Who really knows. They all cheered as they took their first shot of the night and headed to the dance floor. Chara had taken him aside before leaving and sternly told him to remember to behave himself. It had definitely been a command, so Tyler was on his best behavior.

Tyler loved clubs. He got all of the affection and attention he needed on the dance floor, being passed around from person to person. Some people genuinely wanted to dance with him. When he got into the hands of someone who pushed for more, he was quickly swept away by a teammate who spun him off to another side of the floor.

Currently it was Malkin who had his arms around Tyler, just swaying with him after rescuing him from someone who was trying to get his teeth on Tyler’s neck. It became overwhelming and hard to differentiate who was who on the dance floor. It had it’s own type of intoxication that pushed Tyler into his headspace. In a sense, that could get dangerous and if he was there too long, he got disoriented. Tyler snuggled into Malkin’s chest, breathing in his alpha scent, trying to anchor himself to one smell in the room to bring himself back to the present.

Malkin laughed and nuzzled at Tyler’s head, inhaling. “Let’s get you sitting down, yes? Take a break?”

Tyler nodded and let Geno lead him back to the booth they were occupying. Tyler was in a happy daze when Geno dropped him there, telling him to wait with his other teammates while Geno grabbed them a drink. Tyler wasn’t sure if he should be having more to drink and was about to slide out to tell Geno to forget it when Jamie pushed his way through the crowd and into the booth, looking flushed and pleased.

“Congratulations!” Tyler yelled over the club music, leaning his head against the high booth seat to look at Jamie.

Jamie looked at him with a skeptical smile, “Thank you. Are you drunk?”

Tyler laughed and shook his head. Not on alcohol, just on the energy in the room, and the dizzying amount of smells, and the dancing.

Some of the Rangers players were sitting across from them, all talking excitedly about the day's events, creating white noise against the music. Geno came back and dropped a couple of water bottles on the table, pushing one in particular to Tyler, and had a drink of some kind for himself. He pointed meaningfully at the water bottle to Tyler before heading back onto the floor.

Jamie just shook his head and took one for himself. Tyler laughed and cracked his open. Geno was turning into a sort of fun, yet responsible, father figure on the dance floor.

They sat in silence, and without really meaning too, Tyler scooted closer and nestled up into Jamie’s side. Jamie stiffened a bit, but Tyler hardly noticed, turning his head towards him and centering himself using Jamie’s scent.

After a couple of moments, Jamie relaxed and draped an arm around Tyler’s shoulders, pulling him closer. They must have stayed like that for thirty minutes, getting some chirps from the guys, but Jamie just flipped them off with a smile.

Tyler pulled out of the embrace. “Wanna grab a cab back?”

“We could literally walk, Ty.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Walking is for chumps.”

Jamie shook his head, but ultimately caved as Tyler hailed a cab—or did as close to what could be hailing a cab in downtown Ottawa—and piled in.

Back at the hotel, Jamie insisted that Tyler take the first shower. Tyler nodded and headed into the bathroom, closing the door and running the water to let it heat up. As he brushed his teeth, he heard noise coming from the bedroom. Jamie’s voice, barely audible over the water, was speaking in a low, shuddery tone. Tyler spat out his toothpaste and pressed his ear to the door.

“Yeah, thanks. Didn’t expect it… yeah I know no one really came close, but Read was good—“ a pause, “thanks.”

Clearly Jamie was on the phone with someone. Tyler wanted to pull back, give Jamie privacy and not act like some weirdo roommate, but hesitated.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Tired.”

Another pause, the other person on the phone speaking.

“No, no one here knows. Not like I can tell them.”

Jamie sighed, “No, I’ve just got to get through the weekend, I’ll be fine.” Another pause that made Jamie sigh, “I am taking care of myself, but I’ve also been taking care of other people.”

Tyler held his breath, not understanding. “My roommate—“ pause “no, Tyler Seguin, you know, young? Poor kid, he… anyways, I couldn’t just leave him… I…”

Tyler strained to hear. Jamie tone was not that of a confident Alpha, it sounded… younger, strained, a little tired and sad. Tyler shivered.

“Yeah, tell me.” Tyler froze, Jamie’s tone turning soft, syrupy and slow.

Another voice entered the room, one Tyler has never heard before. “Are you doing it for me? You’re being such a good boy for me, Jamie.”

Tyler could hear Jamie’s hum of confirmation.

The voice continued, “How about you stay there, until Tyler’s done in the shower. Can you do that? Are you kneeling like I asked you to?”

Jamie’s breath shuddered, “Yes Jordie.”

Tyler himself shuddered as the voice on the phone, Jordie, went on to praise Jamie, telling him what a good job he’d done by helping out his roommate, how he couldn’t wait until he got home so he’d be rewarded properly.

Tyler pulled away from the door, processing what he heard. Jamie kneeling for someone on the phone, Jordie? Tyler hadn't heard of many alphas kneeling before. Not even Tyler did it often. He didn't have a steady relationship with an alpha to feel comfortable enough doing so.

He realizing that he’d been pretend-showering for too long and that he now had to speed shower. He remembered what the voice on the phone had said. It only took a second to decide that he would take his time.

Tyler could know hear murmuring in the other room, the two of them still talking. Tyler paced himself so that he wouldn’t take too long, but long enough to hopefully give Jamie time for what he needed. When he felt he couldn’t justify staying in the shower any longer, he finally turned it off, being loud about finishing up so that Jamie would have time to properly finish his conversation.

Tyler brushed his hair, then blow dried it. Taking his time, he put on boxers and brushed his teeth before finally opening the bathroom door a crack, listening. No sounds, Jamie had finished on the phone.

Tyler stepped out, catching Jamie’s attention, and made a grand sweeping gesture to the bathroom, “All yours.”

Jamie smiled, his expression a little dazed, but overall content. “Took you long enough, did you leave any hot water for me?”

“No.”

“Asshole” Jamie said, but there was affection in his voice.

Tyler smiled, “Did I hear voices?” he asked innocently.

Jamie’s smile faltered but didn’t slip as he paused in the bathroom door. “Yeah, just on the phone with my brother Jordie. He was congratulating me on my win in the Accuracy Comp. Oh, I’m sorry.” Jamie paused, looking at him very seriously.

Tyler frowned, “What?”

“Well it’s just that…” Jamie paused again, looking at him with a worried expression.

“What?” Tyler pushed.

“Well, it’s just that,” Jamie’s voice dropped to a whisper, “my roommate’s kind of a competitive asshole, and I got a full 20 seconds faster than him. Bit of a touchy subject, we probably shouldn’t talk about it. Don’t want him overhearing us.”

“You’re such an ass.” Tyler said, shaking his head and launching the hairbrush he was carrying at Jamie.

Jamie caught it easily and underhand tossed it behind his back at Tyler before closing and locking the bathroom door behind him.

Tyler just shook his head, smiling to himself. Happy to have Jamie back and not fully ignoring him.

Although also not fully better either.

When Jamie got out of the bathroom, he climbed into bed almost right away and turned off the lights with a clipped goodnight.

Tyler didn’t sleep well that night, listening to Jamie’s uneven breathing, wondering what he’d done wrong. Wondering how he could fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the outpour of support, it is very appreciated and I'm so glad you like it! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler didn’t sleep much that night, and judging by all the rolling around Jamie was doing, neither had he. Tyler wanted to climb into his bed, curl up next to him, but that would be crossing the line.

Was Jamie just being a good teammate by helping Tyler through his heat? Probably, and he didn’t need Tyler latching on to him forever after helping him once. But what Tyler had heard over the phone kept replaying in his head. To a certain extent, Jamie needed to be taken care of as well.

He couldn’t be sure whether he really fell asleep or not last night, or if he just kind of dozed off at points, but around 5am he was tired of trying and decided to get up and do something productive.

He dressed quietly in his workout clothes before slipping down to the 24/7 gym in the hotel. As he ran on one of the machines, iPod blaring, he thought over things to do about the current situation.

Tyler loved running. It either helped him focus or helped him zone out, and he had just hit the sweet spot in his speed and pacing that was most productive for his thinking.

After 30 minutes, he came up with a plan. Maybe not the best, well thought out plan in the world, but it was a start. He set his alarm for about 15 minutes before Jamie usually woke up, queuing him to finish his workout. When it went off, he showered quickly, then made a quick request at the reception desk before heading over to the banquet hall.

He was a little early, and people were just starting to put out the food. Tyler racked his brain, trying to remember the food that Jamie had put on his plate and how he took his coffee. In the end, he just put two of everything on his plates and got two black coffees and everything on the side. Tyler was sure he looked quite comical trying to balance everything on the way back to the room.

Tyler got back to his room at about the same time as the hotel attendant arrived, a petit woman who was carrying another barstool chair. Tyler, his hands full, directed the poor woman to his lower pocket to pull out the hotel room key, urging her to open the door for him.

Tyler was not as stealthy as he had hoped to be, loudly crashing things around, just managing to get the plates and coffees onto a side table before a disaster happened and everything fell. The poor attendant brought the chair over to the window at the same time that the bathroom door swung open, a very confused looking Jamie appearing with only a tower on, hanging low on his hips. The attendant took one look at him and blushed, then cast her eyes down, running out and murmuring apologies.

Jamie watched her go, shutting the door behind her, before turning to Tyler. “What the fuck, man?”

Tyler smiled. “She must have thought you were absolutely hideous. Just as a side note, I feel the same way.”

Jamie frowned, looking around at the mess Tyler had made. “No seriously Tyler, what the fuck is happening.”

Tyler stepped forward, probably looking as discheveled as he felt. “I have an idea, and it requires you to be wearing clothes.”

Jamie stared at him for what seemed like forever.

Tyler sighed, “Dude, I mean now, let’s go.”

Jamie shook his head in disbelief, but went to put on proper clothes.

As he did that, Tyler made his coffee and began cutting things into bite-sized pieces.

When Jamie came over he sighed and looked at Tyler sadly. “Look Tyler, I can’t feed you today, I’m sorry. If you need, I can go get someone to do it for you, but today I don’t feel I can—“

Tyler waved him off, “That's not what this is about, sit down.”

“Bossy” Jamie murmured as he sat on the end of Tyler’s bed.

Tyler sighed, and took a moment to clear his thoughts, focusing on what he wanted to say. Finally, he sat down on the bed next to him. “Look, Jamie. I’m sorry, but I heard you on the phone last night.”

Jamie blinked, the message not getting in.

Tyler pushed, as softly as he could, “I heard you, um, talking to Jordie. And kneeling for him.”

Jamie blushed so deep it extended to the tips of his ear and down his neck.

Tyler hurried on, “No, I’m not—this isn’t about anything—I’m fucking this up.”

Jamie said nothing and Tyler took in a deep breath. “This is about helping you the way you helped me.”

“I’m not in heat.” Jamie said dumbly.

Tyler wanted to facepalm, but restrained him, “No, I know that—fuck. In Boston, sometimes if I don’t feel like going to one of the alphas, I’ll go to an omega. I actually do it often. Brad and I do it often.” He said, blushing slightly, but he had Jamie’s attentions, so he kept going. “I got all this food, and I got another chair, and I was wondering if you’d feel comfortable if maybe I fed you this morning? Or we can feed each other? Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Jamie went to open his mouth, and he could see the oncoming rejection on Jamie’s face before he said anything, so Tyler pushed on. “Please Jamie, just hear me out. I feel like this could be good for you, and I just want to help, and I won’t be pushy, I swear.”

Jamie looked over at everything set up around them, thinking about it. Tyler scooted closer to him on the bed. “Can we just try?” Tyler whispered.

Slowly, Jamie nodded.

Tyler smiled shyly at him, about to thank him when Jamie raised his hand. “You need to know, this might not work. If you really did hear, um, hear the phone call from last night, you should know that only one other person knows.”

“Jordie?” Tyler asked.

Slowly, Jamie nodded. “He’s known forever, since before I knew. He helped me, notice my crashes. He’s the only one who takes care of me. So I don’t know if this,” he gestures to all the plates around him, “will work, and you have to be ready for that, okay?”

Tyler nodded and stood. Jamie hesitated. “You’ll sit next to me?” he asked quietly.

Tyler nodded, “Yes.”

Jamie sighed, but stood too. He tentatively got up onto the barstool, shifting around in it. Tyler climbed up into his, which was positioned right next to Jamie’s. If Tyler wanted, he could slide himself over half and inch and his knee would be pressed up against Jamie’s as he faced him, but he didn't. He took a plate of food in his hands, a little self consciously, and Jamie smiled.

“Did you bring the whole fucking buffet up here? Is there any food left over down stairs?”

Tyler smiled, “Shut up. What do you want?”

Jamie looked down. “Bacon.”

Tyler found the longest strip of bacon and held it by its very end, offering it to Jamie.

Jamie paused, staring at him in silence for the longest time. And then he laughed. Laughed harder than Tyler’s ever seen him laugh.

He frowned, becoming more self-conscious. “What?”

Jamie shook his head, “Is that how people feed you?”

Tyler pouted, “I don’t know, I don’t pay attention.” He whinned, “I’m sorry, I don’t do this often and I’m nervous.”

Jamie smiled and took a piece of sausage from the plate and offered it to Tyler, his body sliding forwards in the chair, legs pressing against Tyler’s. Tyler leaned forward and took the sausage in his mouth. Jamie pushed it in properly, then let the pad of his thumb brush over Tyler’s bottom lip and leaned forwards to gently kiss a stray bit of grease off Tyler’s chin.

“Oh.” Tyler mumbled, blushing and looking down as he chewed.

Jamie took his chin and tilted it up to look at him. “You can try again, Ty.” He said softly, eyes warm. Warner than they’d been since before Tyler’s heat.

Tyler broke of a piece of bacon and offered it to Jamie. Jamie accepted it, lips brushing Tyler’s finger tips lightly, and pulled back. Tyler watched in awe. Maybe he had lied when he said he did this all the time. Usually him and Brad would just cuddle.

Jamie chewed and swallowed, then started laughing again.

Tyler groaned, shoulders sagging, starting to panic.

Jamie’s eyes got wide, “No, no, no, Tyler, no, it’s not you, it’s just,” Jamie laughed and flexed his fingers, “I don’t know what to do with my hands.”

Tyler pouted at him and handed him his coffee. Jamie smiled, “That’ll work.”

Which reminded Tyler that he should be doing things with his hands. He balanced the plate on his lap, placed one hand on Jamie’s knee, sliding it under the shorts he was wearing, and began rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles into his skin.

Jamie hummed and Tyler flushed with pride, offering Jamie another bite. Occasionally, Jamie would reach down and pick something off the plate and feed it to Tyler, who accepted it gratefully.

About halfway through the feeding, Jamie hummed.

Tyler cocked his head, “What?”

Jamie smiled, “I guess this is what I looked like on Friday.”

Tyler laughed, “What, manic? No, you were much more put together than I am right now.”

Jamie snorted and waved off the compliment.

Tyler stopped. “I’m serious, Jamie. You were amazing on Friday, you were amazing yesterday.”

Jamie’s shoulders sagged a bit, his body relaxing into his seat. “Yeah?”

Tyler picked another piece of food off the plate and offered it to Jamie, who didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” Tyler cooed. “So fucking good, Jamie. I don’t know anyone else who could have been as selfless as you were.”

Jamie hummed, leaning into Tyler. Tyler hesitantly reached over and cupped Jamie’s cheek lightly. Jamie hesitated, before pushing into his hand, nuzzling it gently.

“And winning that accuracy competition? Fucking gorgeous.”

Jamie sighed and nipped at Tyler’s palm.

Tyler breathed out a shuddering breath. “God, Jamie. You look so good right now.”

Jamie closed his eyes and leaned in more. Tyler put the plate on the side table, then plucked Jamie’s coffee from his fingers before sliding onto the edge of his chair, pushing up as much of himself as possible against Jamie. Jamie sighed heavily, shuddering again.

“Do you think you can move onto the bed?” Tyler said softly.

Jamie nodded, opening his eyes. They were glazed over slightly, face relaxed into an expression of contentment. Tyler smiled and slid from his chair, reaching up to grab Jamie’s hips as he supported him in standing as well.

They went straight to Tyler’s bed, it being the closest, and Tyler laid flat on his back.

Jamie hesitated, but only for a second, before crawling over and curling up on top of him. They laid there in silence.

“How do you feel?” Tyler whispered.

“Mm, good.” Jamie murmured.

Tyler tentatively raised a hand and stroked Jamie’s hair. Jamie tensed at first, then decided he liked it and pushed up into it. “Ahh.”

Tyler smiled and continued, using his nails lightly on occasion. “Do you… want to call Jordie? You two can talk, maybe that’ll help.”

Jamie shook his head slightly. “Not right now. You’re doing more than enough right now.”

Tyler practically beamed with pride and began rubbing Jamie’s back.

Jamie hummed. “Do you… do you think you could… maybe purr?” he asked. Tyler could almost hear the embarrassment in his voice.

Tyler thought about it. He’d never done it before while caring for someone. “I can try, but it may take a couple minutes.”

He could feel Jamie smiling. He started tracing patterns across his skin with his fingertips and Tyler focused on the sensation.

It started low, then rippled up through his chest. Jamie shivered and leaned into Tyler more, like he was a lifeline. It was dizzying.

“Fuck, Tyler.” Jamie breathed, shifting slightly. Tyler worried that he’d get hard from all the shifting, biting his lip and reminding himself that this was about Jamie right now. Jamie finally settled, and they stayed like that until Tyler’s first alarm on his phone went off quietly in the background.

Jamie stirred at the sound, but Tyler ran a hand through his hair, encouraging him to stay. “We’ve got plenty more time.” He whispered, and let himself relax into purring again. Jamie nodded.

Slowly, they started coming out of their embrace. Jamie eventually sat up, looking adorable with his hair sticking up in odd ways. Tyler smiled, “We should shower.”

Jamie looked confused. “I already did this morning.”

“And now we reek of each other.”

Jamie gave him a slow smile, before leaning down, and smelling his way up Tyler’s body, finally nipping at his jawline. “I like the way you smell.”

Tyler chuffed. “Fine, but at least brush your hair.”

Jamie pouted and pulled himself off the bed.

They got ready in a content silence. Before leaving, Jamie pulled Tyler in for a deep kiss, and Tyler feels like he’s drowning, confused and sad as they found themselves on their way to the final event of the All Star Weekend.

That night, Team Chara won on the All Star Game 12-9. Tyler was fucking beaming as he hugged his teammates on the ice, getting a number of pats on the back, hugs, kisses on the helmet.

Back in the dressing room, he was so overwhelmed by the smells of his teammates, their pride, their joy and their excitement, and he could feel himself getting dizzy and excited. He knew Jamie was watching him carefully from across the room, but instead hurried off to have a cold shower alone.

They made it through media and all of the other excitements of what came with winning. The guys dragged everyone out for drinks after, from both teams, but Tyler and Jamie didn’t stay too long. They stayed until it was late enough that other’s had left before them, and just happened to leave at the same time. Which was perfect, because they could split a cab. They didn't really think they were fooling anyone, but it was fun pretend.

Back at the hotel, Tyler was still drunk off the club ambience, the dizzying win of the day and was woozy with exhaustion. Jamie pulled him into the shower with him, congratulating him on a great game and weekend properly by pulling him in tight against his chest and working his way up to three fingers deep inside of him. Jamie was all efficiency, making Tyler cry out as he brushed his prostate, pounding into him. Tyler came in Jamie’s fist, leaning heavily on his body, before sinking to his knees in front of Jamie.

Jamie told him what a good boy he was as Tyler took him into his mouth, feeling drowsy and loose, taking Jamie in deeper than he usually could. He gagged a couple times, but it was the long moan he let out that brought Jamie to his orgasm. Tyler swallowed.

They finished showering. Some part of Tyler knew that he should try to be more alert, if only for Jamie, but he was too far into his headspace to pull himself out now. He dimly felt someone sliding something over his head to keep him warm, before being corralled into Jamie’s bed.

Tyler curled up against Jamie’s side, snuggling up as close as he could get. He dimly felt Jamie kiss his forehead before turning off the lights, sliding into sleep almost right away, completely making up for the sleep he’d lost the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tyler woke up, he found himself tangled in the sheets, body pressed up against Jamie's. Looking around, he noticed that he had woken up well before his alarm, the curtains drawn, the room still dark. Jamie was lightly drooling on the pillow under him.

Tyler sighed and gently slipped from the bed, trying not to wake Jamie up in the process. He was too awake to hope to fall back asleep. He was thinking about writing a note for Jamie before heading down to the gym when he paused. Now fully out of bed, Tyler found that he wasn't as naked as he initially thought.

Hanging loosely from his shoulders was a jersey. But not his jersey. It was Jamie’s black Dallas jersey, his name and number blown up on the back. Tyler paused, fingers tracing the logo lightly. He tentatively brought the jersey to nose and inhaled, shivering. Definitely Jamie’s, his scent was all over it. Tyler shivered. Jamie must have slipped it over his head last night when he was blissed out and falling asleep. 

He felt his body feel the beginning shivers of arousal. He brushed his teeth carefully, thinking over his options.

Tyler rinsed out his mouth, then wrapped a hand testingly around his dick, stroking himself gently. He moaned. Yeah, his plans for the morning had definitely changed. He then started the process of opening himself up. Tyler shivered at the thought of Jamie, slipping him into his jersey, and how dominant a move that was. Like he was claiming him. Tyler was slick as he slid a second finger in, moving slowly and biting his lip to not make any sounds that might wake Jamie up in the other room.

Jamie had been hard when Tyler woke up, his morning wood pushing up against his belly. Tyler shivered at the thought. And to think he had almost walked away from this opportunity.

He leaned over the sink to get a better angle as he slid a third finger into himself, being much more aggressive and quick than he was used too, in a hurry to get back to Jamie. Tyler leaned down to press his flushed face against the cool counter top and spent another minute, working himself open. When he was done, his body was shaking lightly, and he washed his hands slowly. He knew it didn’t really matter, he smelled like slick and sex and his body was quivering with anticipation.

He poured a bit of mouth wash into a cup and exited the bathroom, climbing back into bed, not trying to be gentle this time. His jostling was enough to make Jamie crack an eye open to look at him.

He stretched a bit and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” he muttered as Tyler knelt next to him in bed.

“Early.” Tyler said, smiling.

Jamie groaned and flopped an arm over his eyes. “Tyler, why?”

Tyler huffed, then slid onto Jamie’s lap. Jamie pulled his arm back, looking up at Tyler. Tyler lifted a finger to his lips, motioning him to stay quiet. Jamie nodded slowly and tried to push himself up, but Tyler stopped him with a hand on his chest.

Jamie watched him through hooded eyes. Light was just starting to peak through the curtains, barely lighting up the room. Tyler shifted around a bit. How unfair was it that Jamie was in his briefs and left Tyler naked under the jersey?

Jamie moaned and pushed up against Tyler. Tyler loved it, but that was not the goal of this morning’s exercise. Jamie tried to slid his hands onto Tyler’s hips, but before he had the chance, Tyler had taken them both in his hands and pinned them over Jamie’s head, leaning over his body.

Jamie looked startled, but interested. Definitely interested going by how hard he was. Tyler shifted his hips again, and Jamie moaned, mouth open, breathing heavily.

Tyler let go of Jamie’s wrists and handed him the cup of mouth wash. Wordlessly, Jamie took it and rinsed out his mouth and spat it back into the cup, placing it on the bedside table. Then he looked up at Tyler, waiting for instructions.

It was thrilling. No alpha had ever allowed him control like this before. “You weren’t very nice to me last night, were you?” Tyler said, his voice low.

Jamie smiled and ran his fingers over the black fabric of his jersey. “It’s a good color on you.”

Tyler snorted. “Well, enjoy it, because this is the last time you’ll ever see me in your team’s colors.”

Jamie smirked.

Tyler grabbed and pinned Jamie's hands back over his head, leaving them there. “I’m going fuck myself on you Jamie, is that okay?”

Jamie swallowed hard and nodded.

Tyler shinnied down to sit on Jamie’s thighs and continued, “You’re going to keep your hands there and not move them until I tell you to. Are you ready?”

Jamie again said nothing, eyes big and vulnerable, but nodded eagerly.

Tyler smiled and reached down to peel back Jamie’s underwear. Jamie moaned as the fabric rubbed over him and his dick sprung free.

Tyler smiled and ran his fingers teasingly up Jamie. He shivered, tensing his abs hard to keep from thrusting up into Tyler’s touch. Tyler leaned over and licked a streak up Jamie’s stomach, making him hum happily.

After a couple teasing strokes, Tyler sat up and lined his body up with Jamie’s dick. Jamie looked startled, “Tyler, I haven’t even—“

“Shh…” Tyler murmured and pushed himself down onto Jamie.

Jamie startled and pushed himself up, “Tyler, you’re going to hurt yourself—oh.”

Tyler sank down tightly onto Jamie.

“Oh fuck.” Jamie croaked, eyes blowing up and going dark.

Tyler pushed Jamie back down onto the bed. “I didn’t give you permission to move.”

Jamie shivered at the authority in Tyler’s voice and settled onto the bed, looking very young. “Sorry Tyler.” His hands were still resting lightly on Tyler’s thighs.

Tyler concentrated on slipping himself down more, allowing himself only enough time to adjust. “Where did I tell you to put your hands, Jamie?”

Jamie gulped and raised them back over his head. Tyler smiled gently. “I’ve told you twice now Jamie, the next time I’m going to have to make you wait. You going to listen?”

Jamie nodded. Tyler smiled and ran his fingers lightly over Jamie’s cheek. Jamie shivered. 

Tyler shifted his hips one last time, finally taking in all of Jamie. Tyler moaned loudly, arching his back to get a better angle. Jamie bit his lip, just watching.

“You’re so fucking tight, Ty.” He praised. 

Tyler shivered with pleasure at the compliment and began rocking his hips gently. Jamie moaned again.

Tyler planted one hand on Jamie’s chest and used it to give him the leverage to begin fucking himself in earnest on Jamie’s dick. Jamie squirmed a bit, eyes lidded and heavy, but hands stayed where they were supposed to be. Tyler smiled. “Being so good for me, I'm going to give you what you need.”

“Yeah?” Jamie said, voice rough.

“Yeah…” Tyler said, reaching up to pinch Jamie’s nipple lightly. Jamie moaned and snapped his hips up roughly. Tyler couldn’t even reprimand him for it, he was seeing stars as Jamie hit his prostate.

“Sorry” Jamie panted. Tyler shushed him and pinched his nipple again, getting a similar reaction.

“Fuck” Tyler whimpered, closed his eyes and sped up the rhythm of his hips. Jamie whinned, “Tyler, please.”

Tyler opened his eyes again. “What do you need?”

Jamie looked so vulnerable. “To touch you.”

Tyler smiled and nodded. “So good for me, of course.”

Jamie’s hands immediately reached up to brush over every inch of Tyler that he could touch, his thighs, his face. Jamie slipped his hands under the jersey to run them over Tyler's chest, before finally wrapping one around his dick.

Tyler cried out, having gone untouched all throughout the exchange, having focused only on Jamie. It felt so good, Jamie made him feel so fucking good.

Jamie pushed at the jersey. “Can I take this off you?”

Tyler shook his head and smirked. “You started this. I’m finishing it.”

Jamie whined but opted to pushing it up and stroking Tyler’s dick like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Tyler let out a sob as Jamie helped by tilting his hips in a way that allowed Tyler to fuck himself on Jamie just right, hitting him in that spot again and again.

“Jamie…Jamie, I’m going to—“ “Yeah babe, fucking come for me.” Jamie murmured, their thrusts and timing becoming erratic.

Tyler let out a cry as he came all over Jamie’s chest, tensing around Jamie’s dick.

That was all Jamie needed to follow, fucking up into Tyler’s tight hole, moaning as he came.

They panted heavy, shivering through the aftershocks of their orgasms. Tyler made to slump forwards, but Jamie caught him. “Tyler, not in my fucking jersey.”

Tyler smirked and pulled the jersey off. “Would’a served you right.”

Jamie snorted and reached down to pull his underwear off fully, before a very naked Tyler curled onto his chest, snuggling up against him.

Jamie ran a hand over his back and kissed his temple as Tyler buried his face into Jamie’s neck, taking in a deep breath before scenting him. When he was done with that, he nipped at Jamie’s neck, licking and sucking gently, trying not leave overly visible marks. Only if you knew what you were looking for would you see the light hickeys and discolouration.

They laid there like that for a while, before Tyler broke the silence. “Was that okay?”

Jamie chuckled. “Better than okay, Ty. That was great.”

Tyler flushed. “I wasn’t sure, I… I didn’t know if you’d like it. That’s why I kinda, asked if you were okay with it.”

Jamie kiss his hair softly. “I would have told you if it wasn’t.”

Tyler hummed and nodded.

Jamie stroked his back lightly a couple more times. “Jordie thinks that I’m… dynamic-fluid? It means that I was born an alpha, but sometimes I feel…I don’t know. I need looking after too.”

Tyler lifted his head to look at Jamie as he spoke.

Jamie cleared his throat, glanced a Tyler, then looked back up on the ceiling. “As far as I know, there’s not many of us in the NHL, none that are out as least. Most alphas think it’s weak. Jordie noticed first and did the research. I didn’t react well when he told me.” He chuckled. “But it made sense. He’s been helping me ever since.”

Tyler processed everything Jamie had told him. “So after you helped me, you needed to be… taken care of.” Jamie nodded and nudged at Tyler, sitting up against the headboard. Tyler sat up next to him. Jamie was watching him carefully.

“That makes sense.” Tyler said carefully.

Jamie barked out a laugh, “Does it?" 

Tyler smiled and shook his head, “I don’t know, but it works for you. For who you are.”

Jamie hummed. "Maybe."

Tyler smiled. “I did like being in charge.”

Jamie laughed and ran a thumb over Tyler’s cheek. “Yeah, you’re a bossy little shit.”

“Hmm.” Tyler pushed into his hand.

The alarm went off on the table next to them, startling them both.

They looked at each other and broke out into laughter. Jamie shook his head. “Fucking perfect.”

Tyler smiled. “I guess it is time, we’ve got a flight to catch.”

Jamie groaned and then hauled himself out of bed. They showered separately. Jamie, being much messier than Tyler, went first. Tyler had every interest in crawling back into bed when he spotted a t-shirt, one of Jamie’s, hanging off one of the chairs.

Tyler hauled himself from the bed and padded over to it, inspecting it. It was a training shirt, the Dallas name and logo printed in large across it, the number 14 at the top left corner. Tyler brought it to his nose and inhaled. Definitely Jamie’s, definitely worn. 

Tyler brought it over to his bag, bundled it up tight and put it in a plastic bag, tying it up. He shoved it into the bottom of his bag.

Already standing, he decided to start packing his bag. He was mostly done when Jamie got out of the shower. As he passed by Jamie, all he smelt was soap, his body scrubbed clean.

In the shower, Tyler let the scalding water wash over him, scrubbing himself clean as well. He tried not to feel sentimental as he washed Jamie’s scent off him. Tyler sighed, he had different alphas help him all the time, this shouldn’t feel any different.

When he climbed out of the shower, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Despite the fact that he had just rinsed off most of Jamie’s presence from his body, he noticed it wasn’t entirely gone. A couple of light bruises and hickeys littered his body and that would stay with him for a while. Tyler smiled and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Back in the bedroom, Jamie had done some tidying. The beds had been hastily adjusted, a window cracked. Tyler sighed as all signs of the weekend were being washed away. It was probably for the better, the room reeked of sex. Tyler snorted out a laugh.

Jamie looked up from his packing, eyes serious, and held his hand out.

Tyler stared at him.

“I know you took it.” Jamie told him.

Tyler looked at him innocently. “What?"

Jamie just dropped his hand. “It’s fine. I stole your underwear.”

Tyler gaped at him. “What…?” he sputtered.

Jamie returned to his packing. “Don’t worry, they aren’t used. But they were squished in with your dirty laundry so they smell like you.”

Tyler blinked in disbelief. “How would you know that?”

Jamie gave him a filthy look. Tyler smiled. “You’re not going to fit into them, you know.”

Jamie looked mock offended. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Go get dressed, finish packing.” He said, putting authority into his voice.

Tyler smiled. “Yes, Jamie.”

They finished packing in silence. Tyler got a text from his teammates saying they were downstairs waiting for him. They both finished at the same time and did a final sweep of the room, finding nothing left behind.

As they went to leave, Jamie pulled a couple bills out of his wallet. Tyler looked at him questioningly. Jamie smiled. “For whatever poor soul has to clean the room.”

Tyler smiled and shook his head.

They descended to the lobby silence, Tyler pulled in against Jamie’s body, Jamie’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his hip. At around the 2nd floor, Jamie let go and stepped back.

As they exited the elevator, someone called for Jamie. Jamie waved in acknowledgement and paused, looking over at Tyler.

“See you on the ice.” He murmured, a smile playing at his lips.

“I’m going to crush you.” Tyler replied, smiling. 

Jamie grinned, then turned, heading towards a handful of players waiting for the bus. 

Tyler watched him go before going to join Chara and Thomas.

Thomas smiled and patted his head. “Have a good weekend?”

Tyler smiled. “Yeah, pretty good." 

Thomas smiled, “I feel like I didn’t see much of you.”

Tyler laughed, “Yeah, but I saw you kill it in the Fastest Skater competition.”

“You mean almost kill myself?” Thomas said, chuckling.

“That too.”

Chara was watching him carefully, but thankfully said nothing. The bus pulled up outside. Tyler picked up his bag and fumbled with his suits. Chara lips twitched into a smile, and plucked half the suits out of Tyler’s hands, adding them to his own without a problem. He reached over and patted Tyler’s back, then picked up his own bag. Tyler smiled.

They made their way to the bus together. 

As Tyler settled in, his phone pinged. He pulled it out and checked it. It was a simple poop emoji from an unknown number. Tyler smiled and sent a text back.

"Jamie."

The reply was instant. "Dammit."

Tyler smiled and programmed the number into his phone. He didn't use it, but he felt better knowing it was there if he needed.

______________________________________________________________________

**Summer of 2013**

Tyler was exhausted as he lugged his bags threw the airport, looking for any sign of the person who was supposed to be picking him up. He hadn’t been told much, only that someone would be by to get him.

It had been a hard summer, and Tyler had taken the trade to the Stars pretty hard. Now he was here for training camp, in a new city, with a new team, going to live in a new home.

The airport was bright and hot, and Tyler squinted, looking around for any signs of a familiar face or the Dallas Stars' logo.

“Tyler?” someone called.

Tyler looked over. Jamie Benn was standing in the airport, sunglasses on his head, looking as casual as ever in the hot Tennessee heat that seemed to be engulfing and suffocating Tyler.

Tyler smiled and headed over to him, extending his hand for Jamie to shake. Jamie snorted and pulled him into a hug.

“I told them I’d come get you, I hope that’s okay.” he said, pulling back.

Tyler nodded.

“Good,” Jamie said, and grabbed one of his bags, “let's get you home.”

Home being Jamie’s house, where Tyler would be staying. Tyler smiled and followed him to the car. 

They loaded it in silence and settled in. Tyler relaxed into the front seat as soon as the air conditioning hit him.

Jamie smiled and they pulled out of the airport. “I’m sorry you got traded, and I know it must suck, but I’m happy you’re here. I think you’re going to make a great addition to the team.”

Tyler smiled. “Just to the team?”

Jamie shook his head. “Cheeky.”

Silence settled over the car. Jamie cleared his throat. “Um, Jordie’s probably going to tell you I talk about you all the time.” He glanced over at Tyler. “I don’t.”

Tyler smiled. “Whatever you say." 

“I don’t.” Jamie insisted.

Tyler hummed.

“…But I am wearing your underwear.”

Tyler sputtered. “What?”

Jamie nodded. “Yup.” 

“How did you squeeze your ass into them?”

Jamie looked mock offended, then sighed. “It took some effort.”

Tyler laughed, and settled into his seat.

“I brought your shirt.” He murmured. 

Jamie smiled happily.

Maybe this trade would work out after all.


	5. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus scene, again inspired by All Star footage.

**2016 All Stars: Nashville**

 

Tyler pushed the door open to their room, Jamie close behind. He ran over to the bed by the window and threw his stuff down. Jamie sighed, “You don’t have to do that every time. You always end up getting that one whether you claim it or not.”

Tyler smiled, throwing himself onto the bed. “I know. It’s still fun.”

Jamie dropped his stuff onto his bed and walked over to Tyler’s. He flopped down heavily on top of him. Tyler sputtered, “Ouf”.

Jamie was dead weight on him, smothering Tyler. Tyler pushed at him. “Please get off.”

“No” came Jamie’s muffled reply.

Tyler sighed and nipped at Jamie’s shoulder.

“Do you remember our last All Star Weekend together?” Tyler murmured.

Jamie nuzzled Tyler’s shoulder. “I was just thinking about that.”

“I could tell.”

Jamie was getting hard, his scent turning musky.

“We still have a couple hours to settle in…” Tyler said.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to…" 

“Mm, yeah.” Jamie said, rocking his hips slightly.

Tyler was silent, “Or we can wait until later—“

“No.” Jamie said, dragging himself up to kiss Tyler deeply.

Tyler hummed happily.

[end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an honour serving you. ^^


End file.
